We're all alright
by StripedHipster
Summary: When Fionna becomes a freshman at Allard Arts Academy, what will it entail? Maybe some more problems for Marshall Lee to keep away from Fionna, such as a certain pesky redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first posted AT story. You ready? Okay, well, here we go!**

**I love you all!**

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of their characters. **

* * *

The fourteen year old sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the blue hues comforting her and lulling her slowly back to sleep. It was so peaceful in her own little world and she was terribly tired from her adventures yesterday. "FIONNA ADLER. WAKE UP _NOW, _SWEETY. HE'S GONNA BE HERE SOON!" A voice called up the stairs.

She groaned, picking herself up and pulling off her pajamas. 'First day of school' she groaned inwardly. Right as she was pulling on her school skirt the door swung open. "Fio lets go. Cake told her to come and get y…" the raven haired boy looked up then. "MARSHALL, GET OUT." She screamed, using her arms to cover herself.

He stood stunned for a second, looking at the girl in front of him still in the process of changing "God, oh God. SORRY!" Marshall covered his eyes and closed the door. Once on the other side of the door, he leaned his back against it. A raging blush contorted his pale face. He ran a thin hand through his hear a sighed. "Dammit." He muttered and hit himself.

"What's all the yelling about?" Cake called up. "Nothing." Marshall yelled back. "Whatever you say…"

The door swung open and Marshall fell back with it, stumbling on top of Fionna. Flipping around and trying to catch his balance he ended up falling on top of Fionna, his face centimeters from hers. Her face turned the color red, his favorite. He smirked and whispered "How _you_ doin?" His auburn eyes looked into her blue. "Marshall. Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" She pushed him off. "Stupid butt head." She growled, stomping off down the hall, her backpack in tow. Marshall followed, his side bag banging rather loudly against his hip. He was no quiet walker, his converse squeaking against the hardwood. Running his hands through his hair yet again, he started to trot down their stairs to the kitchen.

Cake nodded his way, acknowledging he was there. Fionna blatantly ignored him and continued to eat her toast. "You guys gotta go." Cake spoke up, pushing them out the door.

"Now be nice and civil you too. Especially you, Marshall." He groaned, "Fionna, no punching or fighting." She muttered to herself a little, something about 'no fun' and Marshall chuckled a little.

"C'mon. Hop on girly." Marshall patted the seat behind him on the shiny black motorcycle. "Aw cool!" her eyes widened and her grin ran through her face. Marshall smirked at her and tossed her a teal helmet. "Blue for milady."

"Oh quiet you." She groaned, smacking his shoulder as he revved up the engine. "Hold on to me." He told her, feeling her arms wrap around his waist he blushed, thankful no one could see his face through the helmet.

They sped off and Cake waved them away, yelling a "Be careful! Don't you kill my baby you Vampire!" He rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname. The cat had given him the nickname because of his pale complexion and black hair, as well as the birthmark on his neck that made it look as though he had been bit. She however, had been nicknamed for her love of baking and the fact that she loved cats with all her heart.

After a short while, they had arrived at Allard Art Academy, nicknamed Aaa by the students. Fionna hopped off the bike first, pulling off her helmet to reveal her signature bunny headband she always wore. She knew hats weren't allowed in school, so Cake forced her to leave it at home.

Her green backpack was odd with their red and orange plaid uniform, and along with her bunny ears, she was easily picked out in a crowd. Marshall took her helmet and his own and locked them to the bike before taking the keys from the ignition.

Fionna's mood was already lifted and Marshall forgiven as she looked at her new surroundings in awe. Marshall loomed over her, giving any new boys who stared at her a deadly glare. "Marshall! Its so awesome here!" She bounced up and down before pulling his arm along. "Lets go find our lockers." She said excitedly. After awhile, she let go of his arm and let him just walk beside her. Her nose was buried in a paper that held their locker numbers and information as Marshall scanned the halls. He got some blushing girls staring at him, as well as a few boys. Though, most of the male audience was staring at Fionna or in jealousy at Marshall. At this, he smirked.

"We're here bro!" She pointed at the lockers, in front. "And they're next to each other! Awesomeeee!" She cheered, before tugging at her locker. "It won't open." She frowned while glaring at the door, as though willing it to open.

"Well duh, ya moron. You didn't put in the code." Marshal chuckled at her now beat red face. "Oh shut up." She punched his lightly. "Mr. know it all…" She muttered. "What was that?" Marshall asked with a playful look on his face. "Oh nothing…" She smiled and opened her locker, shoving some stuff in.

Marshall followed suit. He figured since it was her first year he should get a friend to show her around. After all, he was a year older than the blonde. As he was looking around, he noticed a kid next to them, wearing the freshmen uniform. Marshall wasn't so sure about this guy...he could see him looking at Fionna from the corner of his eye. Marshall distracted himself from raging at the guy by reading he and Fionna's schedule. He frowned, his mood severely dampened by the fact that he shared only one class with her. Some others were close together though…he could walk with her. Just then she decided to poke him in the head. "The bell just rang. Stop spacing out you poop head." She teased, beginning to walk away. Marshall slammed his locker and started after her. Her first period was science, his was too but it was a different room, him being older than her. But, to his luck, they were next to each other. As they walked, Marshall began to speak. "Okay, so our classes are right next to each other, how about we meet up outside your class after okay? I'll walk with you to the next one. Y'know, to protect you from the pervy creeps." She laughed and he defended himself.

"I'm serious! There are some creepy guys here." Marshall told her, but she kept laughing a little. "Get to class, you two!" A voice yelled, obviously a teacher. Marshall smirked and Fionna picked up the pace. They went their separate ways, Marshall splitting off and sliding into his chair at the last moment, Fionna as well.

The attendance wasn't even called yet, and Marshall had already succeeded in getting a few girls staring his way. He rolled his eyes, knowing none of them could come anywhere close to how he felt about Fionna. After all, they had been 'bros' for almost their whole lives. Sure, Fionna saw it as bros, but Marshall wanted something more. There were points when all he wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her till they couldn't breathe. Sure, he had held her before, but she saw it as a friendly gesture. She never looked into as anything more when his touch on her shoulder lingered or his gaze stayed frozen on her. Nor did she see his playful gestures as him flirting with her. He wondered how she was doing in her other class, he was also hoping that red headed boy from the lockers wasn't in that class as well. He scowled.

Fionna fidgeted in her seat, her blazer a big change from her usual big comfy t-shirts and sweats she wore most of the time. Her bra hurt too. She sighed and listened to the role. "Damon Ignatius." The teacher called. A redheaded boy with spikey hair and tanned skin raised his hand, his face set in an indifferent passive look. 'It's the boy from at the lockers' She noted. Other names were called, none that she paid attention to. "Fionna Adler. Miss Adler. Are you here?" She jumped at her name and raised her hand "HERE!" She called with a bright smile. Some laughter was heard around the room and she quickly retracted her arm. Her face felt like it was on fire as the redheaded boy chuckled a little.

'Well, she's cute…' He thought to himself, 'Ill introduce myself later.' He smirked, settling himself back down into his seat.

'Well I've done it, now I look like a goof.' Fionna frowned, blushing and looking around, seeing boys still looking at her. 'Why are they still looking at me…? gr….' She growled tensing up.

Before she knew it, the bell had rung. She sighed happily, feeling much better. She picked up her books and started towards the door, seeing Marshall outside smiling at her. Before she could get there though, a tap on her shoulder turned her attention away. A boy stood behind her, the one from before…Damon that was his name, right?

"Erm, hey, I'm Damon. But just call me Flame or FP. Your name?" He spoke up his, voice smooth yet rusty. "Uh, Fionna. Nice to meet you!" She looked back and saw Marshall waving at her to hurry up. As she turned around, Marshall scowled at the other boy.

"Uh, I got someone waiting for me, do you wanna walk with us?" She asked. He shrugged and she started walking towards Marshall and Flame followed. Marshall enveloped her into a side hug and began to walk. He took his arm off her shoulder after awhile, shooting dagger glares at the redhead they were walking with. 'Yuck. Its so obvious that color comes from a bottle and its dripping with gel.' Marshall thought, looking at the boy's red flipped up hair.

"So what's your next class?" Fionna asked Flame.

"Small engines." He responded.

Marshall's frown became even deeper, that was his next class as well. But then that frown turned smile and Marshall's mind struck an idea. Operation, keep flame boy here away from Fionna.

* * *

**Gumball will be in the next one, don't worry! **

**any way, two reviews=next chappie ASAP! so review! i wanna know if i should continue!**


	2. Oh, Marshall

**Hey, new chappie. I got two reviews so... I updated as soon as I could! By the way guys, I only came up with this idea to even write this story a few hours ago, so cut me some slack on the plot... It may or may not be so good. I hope you guys like it though!**

**I love you all of you!**

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of their characters. **

**thanks guys!**

* * *

'Well that's just great.' Flame growled in his mind 'I get put next to Mr. Guard dog.' His face rested in his palm as he pretended to ignore the black haired boy walking towards him.

Marshall smiled when he saw where his seat was. "Perfect." He slid into the chair and heard and audible groan from the kid who called himself "Flame." Good thing Bubba was also in this class. At least it was a familiar face, not that Marshall particularly liked the pink wearing boy, he was just fun to mess with. Marshall grinned as he looked to his left.

"Bubba!" Marshall grinned a toothy grin and Princeton just rolled his eyes and popped his gum bubble. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Marshall."

"Quiet down now. I'm going to call role, I may or may not mispronounce any of your names." The young woman in a baggy sweater and skinny jeans began to list off names, giggles breaking out in flashes when she misread one.

"Princeton Bubbles." Marshall burst into laughter. This was the best mistake yet. Too ironic for the boy who always was chewing bubble gum, he thought.

"Err, it's actually Princeton Baubles." He corrected her. Marshall snickered.

"Oh. _My mistake_." She muttered, shaking her head. She obviously couldn't care less. Princeton just sat back in his seat, pulling out his pink files out of his maroon backpack. Even the boy's gelled up hair had two pink streaks on the left side.

"Gummy. Hey, Gummy." Marshall began to prod his long time acquaintance. "Gummy!" He kept poking harder and harder, seeing Gumball's eye twitch in anger. He was trying _so _hard to ignore him. His jaw began to work the gum even more, trying to control the urge to lash out at the delinquent Marshall. "Gum-"

"What?" He finally snapped, flipping his head around, blue, almost violet, eyes glaring into Marshall's red contacts. Marshall's pouting face turned into a large grin. "Hi." He snickered, finding his own antics hilarious.

"You are _insufferable_." Princeton groaned, wiping his hand against his face. Marshall almost burst out laughing at the sight of the boy's hand. Marshall could see Flame staring at them judgingly, but he didn't care.

Marshall fought the urge to fall off his chair laughing. He stuffed his hand in his mouth and his face turned red from the exasperating task of holding in his laughter. "Did you paint your nails Gummy? Pink?" Marshall inquired, cheeks puffed out a little, eyes so close to crying with tears of laughter. He pointed at the other boy's fingernails.

"Yes, maybe, well what's it to you? You've painted your nails before." Princeton responded.

"Yeah, I've painted them _black_, not pink of all colors." Marshall was breathing deeply, still chuckling. He was trying to calm himself down, and it wasn't going too well since he had already gotten himself worked up about the matter.

"Hey, you two in the back, Bubbles, Abadeer, _shush_. Unless you want to share what you two are talking about." The small engines teacher glared at them, through her large framed glasses. Her brown hair fell to her lower back made her seem slightly less menacing, but her glare summed up to still scare Princeton speechless.

Marshall grinned, looking at his blonde haired neighbor, "I'd be _more_ than happy to, miss." Princeton groaned and covered his face in his _(as well as manicured and pink)_ hands.

"Marshall, it's the first day of school do you really have to-" Princeton was cut off by Marshall.

"Well you see, Ms.… Ms.… what's it again?" Marshall tapped his head. "Oh I forget, well, anyway…"

The teacher seemed to be getting annoyed and pointed to the door. "Principal's office Mr. Abadeer." Marshall walked to the door, but before leaving, turned and pouted. "Now. I don't want to see you in here until you've gone." Her face remained straight. You didn't really want to mess with a woman who taught a class that used sharp utensils for almost everything, and Marshall realized that.

"Well, that's fine by me I guess." He shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Gummy, walk Fio to her next class." Marshall called as he left.

Flame watched as he left. Well, he's certainly a character, he thought. But what about this Prince Baubles guy?

"Hey, I'm Flame." He stuck out his hand for the other boy to take. He smiled warmly and shook his hand. "How do you do? I'm Princeton, but everyone seems to call me either Prince or Gumball, I don't have a preference. Just don't call me anything you hear Marshall over there say."

"Err…sure…hey you wouldn't know anything about that girl Fionna, would you?" He asked, thinking that it seemed as though Gumball knew Marshall, so why wouldn't he know Fionna too? After all, Marshall _had_ asked him to walk her to class is his place.

"Yes, why? We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Gumball asked, a mix of curiosity and alarm crossing his face. Well then again, it probably isn't everyday some random kid asks him a question of that sense.

"Eh, just wondering I guess!" Flame seemed flustered, turning back in his seat.

"Mr. Bubbles-" She started.

"It's Baubles, miss." He corrected yet again.

"Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna call you Prince. Sound good?" She asked, blue eyes looking over the rim of her glasses.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Well anyway kid, stop talking or you'll be following your friend there to the office. You got me?" She asked, leaving no room for any argument.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." She nodded and went back to explaining what the details of the year were.

Marshall's footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls as he made his way to the office. "New record." He laughed to himself, joking how this was the earliest in the year he had ever been sent packing for the trip of shame. Though it wasn't all too shameful anymore, he'd been too many times. "Damn it…" he muttered, "I forgot to talk to redhead lover boy… Eh, I'll just do it later. Not like he can do much in a few hours, right?"

Finally, he reached his destination. He took a deep breath and walked right in. "Hello Marshall. The desk assistant greeted "First day, huh?" he chuckled as Marshall rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh, yeah. I was talkin' in class." He responded, taking a seat to wait for the principle to get him.

"Oh, well that's less than usual. Usually you've broken a speaker system or lit something on fire." The man joked. He wore a hipster like tweed suit, with large framed glasses, much like the engines teacher.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged, looking to the large wooden office door as it creaked open.

"Marshall Abadeer, come in please." The principal greeted, her white hair tied up in a tight bun. The blue pantsuit she wore was truly a peculiar sight, as well as her red and gold clip adorning her pale hair.

"Hey Simone." Marshall waved a little, walking in with his head hung a little.

"Hey girl, I'm Liam Spacey Price. Just call me LSP though. It's just lumpin' easier." The boy said. He wasn't over weight, but he wasn't fit either. Fionna smiled, he seemed nice enough despite his weird behavior of talking.

"Hey! I'm Fionna!" She grinned; though she hated cooking, maybe it wouldn't actually be all that bad.

* * *

**Again, new chapter when I get two more reviews! BTW thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! it makes me unbelievably happy. thank you so much!**


	3. Friendship hurts

**Hey! New chappie already. You guys just cant stop reviewing, can you? I stayed up late listening to terrible music for you guys. Better be happy. **

**Anyway, I no own Adventure Time, capiche? yes? okay. good. **

**love you guys, see you next time!**

* * *

Finally, the end of the school day had arrived and Marshall was let out of ISD. He groaned, stretching his underworked muscles. He gave a mock salute to the teacher who watched the detention and headed out the door. There, he saw Gumball and Fionna waiting for him, along with a certain redhead in the background. Thankfully, he was not part of the welcome back from detention party.

"Hey guys." He greeted, smiling his toothy grin at the two. Gumball frowned, while Fionna smiled back at the raven-haired kid, saying her hello as well.

They began to walk to Marshall's bike, and Fionna giddily hopped over to the bike and grabbed her helmet, while handing Marshall his. Gumball said his goodbyes and got in his blue Prius. As a group of guys passed, Marshall heard a hoot and babe whistle. A rather classy "Hey sexy" was called out to her as well. Bristling, he turned around to glare at the culprits, who were still staring at the blonde bunny who sat on his bike. "C'mon Marsh. Let's go, Cake wants me to play videogames with her." Fionna called, oblivious to the boys advances on her. She thought they were looking at the girls past her that stood huddled.

Marshall begrudgingly turned around, got on the bike, still sneering at the group, and sped off. Marshall sighed, thinking how long of a day it had been. Fionna took note of this, but said nothing. She just hugged him tighter. They reach their destination, Fionna and Cake's house. Nicknamed the tree house, since it was on the border of the forest and had at one point a tree growing through one of the windows.

"Well, have a good night Fi." Marshall waved a goodbye and headed back to his bike, slinging a leg over it. Fionna bit her lip as though thinking about something important.

"Wait!" She called in a sudden outburst, her headband swaying a little as she jumped. Marshall looked at her inquisitively with his head cocked to the side. "You wanna come in?" She invited with a cherry colored blush, jabbing a thumb back towards the house.

"Err, sure." Marshall shrugged and backed off the bike, slipping the helmets back in the storage unit under the seat. He climbed off and headed in with her, taking his shoes off at the door. Fionna didn't bother with formality and kicked her shoes around the room, hearing Cake's call of "Hey baby cakes, how was school? No fights, with Marshall or _anyone_, right?"

"Yes, _mother_." Fionna groaned, throwing her bag down and shrugging off the blazer. "Anyway, Marsh and I are goin' to my room to play videogames if you wanna come."

Cake's face furrowed, sure, she trusted Marshall but she knew how the boy felt about her little sister. "Okay…no funny business you two." Cake warned, "Or some little vampy is gonna get his lips chopped right off."

Marshall swallowed hard, a dark blush spreading across his fair, thin complexion. Fionna stuttered and her face turned beet red. "Y-yes cake." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs before Cake could say anymore. Fionna quickly closed the door behind them and settled herself down on the beanbag in front of the small TV that sat perched on the side table. She clicked on the game base and slid in a first person shooter.

"Zombies?" Fionna's voice asked her game mate, though her eyes stayed trained onto the screen. Marshall awkwardly slid into the spot next to her, hoping the beanbag wouldn't envelop him…sadly that's just what it did. He stumbled and fell on top of Fionna. Again, for the second time that day, his face was centimeters away from the girl he secretly loved. In what felt like forever but was really only a second, he considered leaning in farther. But that would ruin what we already have…its not worth it, he thought. But maybe, just maybe she would...

Just then the door swung open, Cake standing there with a tray of brownies and a sassy hand on her hip. "Snacks!" She beamed, holding out the baked goods. That was before her eyes focused in on the scene before her, narrowing in anger. What she saw, she did not approve of. Marshall's arms were on either side of Fionna's head and his knee between hers. It also didn't help that he looked to be leaning in close, _too_ close for Cake's comfort.

Marshall had a split second to react to the now murderous eighteen-year-old woman that wanted, no, _demanded_ his ass served on a silver platter. He stumbled up, pushing himself off of Fionna, spluttering and blushing madly. "It's not what it looks like!" He yelled, stirring Fionna from her shocked state.

"What did I tell you? Like _hell_ it isn't what it looks like! You two been stealing kisses? Huh? Marshall!" Cake yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar, face to face with him.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Cake! It was an accident! He fell!" Fionna defended, arms flailing around rather comically. The discarded brownies were all over the floor. Cake regrettably let go of the boy's shirt, a scowl still on her tanned face. He was trembling a little; he was slightly scared of the woman. Mostly because of the fact she had the power to take Fionna away from him, but she wouldn't do that, _would she?_ His heart broke from the idea. "We're just _friends_, Cake. Right Marshall?" Fionna spluttered, waving he hands defensively.

It would have hurt less if she stabbed him with a spoon. The girl that he loved since he was five, the girl who meant the world to him, didn't feel the same. He gulped holding back tears and spoke a quiet "Yeah, _just_ friends, cat. Don't be silly." He shrugged, trying to feign a nonchalant air about him. Cake saw through it but didn't care all that much at the moment. Yes, she loved Marshall like a brother, but she didn't think he was right for Fionna. He was too much of troublemaker. Sure, Fionna got herself in a few fights, but she was always trying to the right thing. Marshall did random acts for the shock factor of it all. And it didn't help his case that he was the lead singer and guitarist of a band that was quickly gaining fame. For all Cake knew, he was on _all sorts_ of drugs. Not that he ever had any signs of it, she just assumed so.

Though, she had to admit she felt terrible when she saw a stray tear slip from the teen's eyes. All she wanted to do was go hug him close and tell him it would be all right, but she was a little too angry with the boy to comfort him.

She sighed, picked up the fallen brownies and left, leaving the two alone again. She could hear Fionna whoop as the game started, but not a peep had come out of the usually rowdy Marshall.

"Poor baby. Heartbreaks hurt…" Cake whispered, settling back down on the couch to watch the newest terrible sitcom she had become addicted to.

* * *

**No, this is not the end of FioLee for all you little VampHuman shippers out there! Just a lil dramatic setback for y'all...Marshall ****doesn't give up easily, y'know! **

**two reviews is my asking price for the next chapter, k? so get on it all you crazy kids!**


	4. TIme to think

**hey! thanks for the reviews! sorry if this one is bad, i wrote over half of it at three this morning and wrote the rest within the past half hour.**

**love you guys!**

**I dont own Adventure Time, and you guys know it. I'm just a nerdy teen who loves the show with all her heart. keep calm and fangirl on! ttyl. **

* * *

That night, Marshall lay alone in his room. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think. Well, he _could_ think, but about nothing but her words…repeated over and over again in his mind, mocking her. _"We're just friends, Cake!" _That was what she said. Just friends. Now he knew what exactly she thought of him. He was just that skinny, _lerpy_, neighbor boy who she had been 'bros' with her whole life. Nothing more to say about Marshall, he supposed. Nothing. He took a deep breath, trying to reel in the tears. He wouldn't cry…not yet. It wasn't over. It wasn't as though she was dying, though he just might.

He climbed out of bed and shuffled to his bathroom, leaning over the sink and staring at his own disheveled complexion. Never had he tried this, but he had heard about how some physical pain could take away the emotional. He took apart his razor, reveling the cool feeling of the blade in his fingers. Inching it towards his veins he smiled a little, thinking of how she would react if she saw him like this. Would she laugh? Think how pathetic he is? No, that's not her. She's too kind, he reevaluated. She would try to stop him, tell him she isn't worth it, though she is. Oh, how she is. She's all he can think about in those sleepless nights when the depression seeps back in. But he fights and carries on; to see her sparkling blue eyes smile back at him the next morning. Just as the blade begins to slit his skin, a scarlet droplet streaking his stark white skin, creating an almost poetically beautiful sight, he hears Simone's shrill voice call him. "Marshall, turn off the lights and go to sleep. _Now_ please." Her voice yells.

"Okay!" He croaks back, quickly fumbling to slip back the blade in case she comes barging in on him. Sometimes he hated living with the woman, though she had been there for him his whole life, only a short time longer than Fionna and Gummy had been.

"Goodnight Marshy." She called, her footsteps receding down the hall. Marshall retreated to his bed, worried about her finding out about his newfound nasty habit.

Fionna's eyes never left her lamp. It was turned off, nothing too peculiar or spectacular about the item, but it entranced her somehow, pulling her in. Her mind was swimming, nothing negative yet nothing positive. Just questions writhing there and praying to be asked. Turning onto her back, the rustling of sheets filled the air. She listened to every creak every sound, every little color she could see in the light that shone next to none. Marshall filled her thoughts, but she hadn't the slightest idea why. Sure, this had happened before, but only when he had done something illegal that he was sure to be caught for. But this time was different; he hadn't done anything wrong…then had she? Thinking over her actions for the day, she couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Maybe when he had fallen on her? Yes, that must be it. Sure, he did clumsy things such as that all the time, but she could've sworn he was going to kiss her, but why would he have done that? Not like he hasn't kissed loads of girls before, she thought. No big deal for the 'Vampire King.' Though Fionna had never kissed anyone. Not that she ever tried or had ever wanted to be. But Marshall…he was confusing. Her mind jumbled, unable what to process about the long time friend. Nothing was visibly wrong, but somehow everything he did screamed that something had changed. Whether he knew it or not, Marshall had changed. For better or worse, she didn't know, but she wanted to find out. She wanted to find out soon.

It was almost three in the morning and she had school tomorrow. She knew she should be sleeping, so she willed herself to forget her confusion. She could just ask Marshall tomorrow. Ask him if he can forget all about what happened yesterday, and to go back to the way they used to be. During the summer, they laughed and played video games and went 'adventuring' as she called it, around the forest they lived so close to. Thinking of all the happy times she and Marshall and Gumball had shared, she fell asleep, thinking of just what tomorrow could hold.

The next morning there seemed nothing too noteworthy to speak of. He came to pick her up, and left for school, no more, no less. Nothing was said, but then again, what was to be said?

"Um…Marshall?" She asked after they had gotten off the bike, while handing back her helmet to the unusually quiet boy.

"What's up?" He asked with his usual smirk, but it didn't seem to meet his eyes. Not that Fionna noticed.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" She asked, blushing and looking down at her feet, speaking in a fast pace.

"No, you're fine, you didn't do anything wrong." He responded, putting his arm around her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, "Nothing. So don't worry about it, okay?"

She nodded and they began to walk towards the doors, his arm still around her shoulder. She beamed, having had her suspicions proven wrong by Marshall. She was content that he was okay, he was just going through a phase, she supposed. Soon, Gumball met up with them and they walked to their first class of the B day schedule, art.

The rather boring teacher introduced himself, and then droned on about his personal life, much to the students discontent. Marshall's eyes stayed trained on Fionna, though he didn't really comprehend as to where he was staring. As a result he got the kid next to him, BMO, poking him repeatedly. Poor kid had such a terrible name he just used random letters he thought sounded cool together as a substitute.

"Marshall, wake up. Teacher is trying to tell you something." The kid had big wide grey eyes, hidden slightly by shaggy hair and glasses. Marshall, not expecting anyone to disturb his deep random thoughts, jumped at the sudden contact.

His body slipped from his stool and he went crashing to the ground. BMO giggled, hiding his face with a fist. Marshall rubbed his head, growling as he picked back up his stool. Every one was staring his way, or looking the opposite direction. _So_ subtle, he growled inwardly. Fionna threw a worried glance his way and Gumball stared in confusion, a chuckle escaping him.

Marshall sat down, patting off his jeans. A layer of dust came off and he frowned; they needed a better janitor. He tried his best to ignore Fionna's look and the laughter aimed towards him, but found it difficult. His red eye began to twitch and yet another growl ran out his mouth. The world seemed to be plotting against him, finding ways to knock out his knees and bring him kneeling down before it. The second day of school seemed to be going _so_ well. Might as well throw in a few lollipops and boulders.

* * *

**eyyyyyyyy sexay veiwers OP OP OP OP OP please review now. **

**please? i love youuuuuuuuu! two reviews= new chappie in 24 hours or less! **

**k. bai guys! **


	5. Arcade!

**Hey! I got three reviews! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys never fail to make my day! ^-^ **

**well anyway, here you go! I'm leaving for a week long trip tomorrow, so if you want a new chapter before then I need two reviews within 18 hours! **

**next chappie gets better, dont worry!**

**I do not own Adventure Time**

**love you guys!**

* * *

Later that week, Fionna, Gumball, and Marshall decided to hit the arcade. Fionna was overjoyed to beat the two in a game of air hockey and shooter games, while Gumball and Marshall simply had nothing better to be doing. Fionna's whoops of "You're gonna get your butts kicked!" And "Gamin with my bros!" resounded off the walls of the alley they were currently walking through. Marshall hated going during the day, so they had opted on later that night, it being a Saturday. They quickly arrived at the well-lit and sparkling gaming center and candy bar, and Fionna's eyes lit up like the dawn. Marshall and Gumball both smiled warmly at her, seeing her so happy. Snapping out of her daze, she ran inside leaving Marshall and Gumball to trail after her.

Marshall stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked through the door, Gumball falling in step behind him soon after. He had to admit, this place looked spectacular at night. The glistening light, the flashing game screens, and the happy yells of teens and children, running around with grins on their faces. It was truly entrancing to be a part of. Fionna joined in immediately, sliding in her money to the slot and receiving mass amounts of tokens in exchange. Marshall and Gumball did the same, heading after the bubbling blonde after doing so.

She ran over to Pac Man and began wildly pressing buttons and flicking the joystick, her face situated in a concentrated pout. Gumball smiled, finding her appearance endearing. Marshall stayed protectively standing over her, watching anyone who came near her. Its not as if she was helpless, he just wanted to make sure she didn't fall prey to any of these creepy young men that roamed the arcade.

As the night went on, Gumball and Fionna managed to get Marshall to let loose, successfully getting him out of his recently stressed appearance. At some point, Marshall and Gumball had started to play dance dance revolution and they had gathered quite a crowd. Fionna stood cheering for no one in particular, laughing and having a great time at their side. She turned suddenly, seeing a familiar red and orange flash of hair. She smiled warmly when he appeared next to her, LSP standing close to his side.

"Hey Flame!" she greeted. Marshall failed to notice, too entranced by shouting insults at Gumball. He smiled warmly, shoving him hands in his pockets as a raging blush ran across his tanned face.

They continued talking and he invited her to go sit down and get a drink at the counter. LSP waved them off, giving Flame a whispered warning "you need a girlfriend. Dear glob _please_ don't ruin this one too." Flame rolled his eyes and he and Fionna walked off towards the candy bar. He ordered two drinks and handed one to her, making small talk.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Fionna asked him, taking a sip from her drink. She saw it as not too awkward of a question, however he breathed in his drink by accident at her blatant way of asking. After his hacking fit had calmed, he responded to her question.

"No, I can't say that I do." He responded, still choking a little. "Do you?" He asked and winced a little, guessing what the answer would be. He was prepared to be disappointed.

"Nope! Not unless you mean as in a friend that's a guy!" She responded cheerily, looking back to Marshall and Gumball who didn't seem to have noticed her absence, too enthralled by the gathering crowd around them. Flame felt his hopes rise, hearing she had no boyfriend.

"So…yeah. Are you friends with LSP? He's pretty awesome! I have a few classes with him." Fionna asked Flame, trying to begin a conversation.

"Hey Fi." Marshall said walking over, his red sweatshirt off and using it to wipe the acquired sweat off his forehead, while glaring straight at Flame. "Hello flamey." He sneered, and Fionna sent him a look communicating the message 'shut up' aimed at the frowning boy.

"Hello." Flame greeted, gritting his teeth to keep from correcting Marshall. Marshall grinned, seeing the boy writhing, trying to keep from spitting his anger. Fionna sensed the tension and pulled Marshall away, waving a sad goodbye to Flame.

Marshall frowned, seeing Fionna sad from having to pull Marshall away. "Be nice. Don't be a poop head Marshall." She warned, sticking her finger in his face. He bit at it, trying to lighten the air but she only growled and stuck her arm down. "Just let me talk to some other people for awhile. Sheesh." She huffed and walked back to Flame, smiling as she sat down. Marshall scowled, walking back over to Gumball and pointing at Fionna. Gumball shrugged, "It seems like she likes him." Marshall looked exasperated.

"As in 'hey lets go to my place' or as in 'hey we're buds, right?'" Marshall poked Gumball, waiting for an answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" He spluttered, looking incredulously at the raven-haired boy. They went over and got drinks as well, sitting only a few seats away from Fionna and Flame. "Are you really that paranoid?" Gumball groaned, seeing Marshall craning his head as if to hear better.

"No, now shush. I'm listening." Marshall quieted him, holding his index finger out.

"You perv." Gumball sighed, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Shush!" Marshall hissed. He was able to make out bits and pieces of the conversation, but not much. Only Fionna and Flame's laughter, and it angered him a little. She shouldn't be laughing at _his_ lame jokes, she should be laughing at _Marshall's_. He groaned and walked back over, putting his arm in between them and whispered to Fionna.

"We should really get going, it getting pretty late. Cake will claw my eyes out if we don't get you home soon." He warned, also trying desperately to get her away from the redhead across from her.

"I can walk you home." Flame offered, looking at Marshall as he growled a little.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Marshall responded, not looking back at whom he was talking to.

"I think we should get going, sorry FP!" Fionna sighed, hopping off her chair. "But we should hang out some time!" He smiled and gave her a small hug, setting Marshall anger a notch higher.

They started off, Gumball running after them, realizing they were leaving him. Soon, they got back to Fionna's house and Cake invited them to stay the night, it being so late at night.

* * *

**Heheh, lame ending, i know. But next chapter Fionna and Marshall have a little talk...or maybe it should wait...I'll decide. Or you can! what do you think? Should Marshall tell her now or later? I wonder what her response will be... better think about that. **

**any way~ please review! love you all!**


	6. Home is where the heart breaks

**heheh dont kill me, please guys. **

**K, anyway, this one sucks. Its truly terrible writing but i felt bad for not posting in so long. SOOOO here you go!**

**I do not own Adventure Time, guys, you know this by now. **

* * *

Fionna, Marshall and Gumball stepped foot into the house, and Fionna locked up. Cake had set out some cupcakes for the three, realizing Fionna hadn't eaten before she left. Marshall ran over grinning and grabbed a red velvet cupcake, shoving it in his mouth and sticking his tongue out to disgust Gumball. Gumball scowled, walking over and picking at his, eating his slowly as Marshall shoveled two in at the same time. Fionna did the same and soon she and Marshall became enthralled in a cupcake eating competition.

Gumball rolled his eyes at the two and started up the stairs, going into Fionna's room. The boys kept spare clothes at her house in case of times like these. Gumball slipped into his pink undershirt and sat back down onto the bed, he figured Marshall and Fionna had some things to talk about.

Back downstairs, Fionna had some unanswered questions that she was dying to ask.

"Hey Marshall, what was up with you tonight? You were acting like a butt." She asked poking him with concern on her features. He frowned and set down his half eaten cupcake, swallowing the rest.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He hissed defensively, his fangs barred. She shrugged, chewing her cupcake and swallowing. He watched her throat as she swallowed, staring off into nowhere.

"It didn't seem like nothing…Marshall, you can tell me if something's up, ya know." She told him, leaning close, and her face was only inches from his. He leaned back, frowning. "Nothing Fionna. None of your concern." He snapped, turning to get up, and as he stood Fionna's hand grabbed his fore arm, stopping him.

"Marshall, I feel like you're angry at me. Please tell me?" She pleaded with him, eyes searching his. He yanked his arm from her grasp, his mood soiled.

"No." He responded casually, heading up. "Its nothing. Really." She looked saddened, biting her lip as he walked away.

"I know you're lying, Marshall. You suck at it. Why wont you just tell me?" she asked, staring at him.

He growled. "Just let it go!" He yelled suddenly, turning to face her. Her blue eyes were wide with shock before they hardened back into stubbornness.

"No! Tell me! What's the big deal? Homies tell homies when something's bothering them!" She yelled back, getting in his face.

"Fine! You really want to know what's bothering me?" He asked her with a frightening sneer on his face as he towered over her. She shuddered in his grasp, and he frowned. "Its that flame boy. He likes you and I hate it. I hate that other boys look at you that way. Okay? I feel like you're slipping away from me. And it hurts so bad that I cant breathe."

"Why does it bug you?" She asked, a defiant pout on her lips. "It shouldn't. I'm not slipping away, Marshall. I'm just branching out. I'm not your little girl anymore. You're not my 'daddy'."

"I know I'm not, Fionna! I don't want to be your father, your brother, bro, homie, or anything like that! I don't want to be friends!" He yelled, leaning in close to her face, shocking her. Her doe blue eyes widened and his eyes ran down her face, seeing a tear run down. He backed up, releasing his grip on her wrist.

His heart almost broke seeing her begin to sob. "…I don't want to _just_ be friends." He continued and she looked up, eyes still a little red, mouth open as if she was about to start screaming at him. Her mouth closed and she wiped her eyes. "What?" She asked, confused by what he had said.

"I don't want to be friends anymore Fionna. Are you really that blind?" He chuckled running his fingers through his hair. He took a shaky deep breath and closed his red eyes, readying himself for her response to what he was about to say.

He opened his eyes, finally ready to tell her. But in the blink of an eye, Fionna was gone. He could hear her footsteps bounding up to her room, the door closing shortly after.

He eyes widened and he looked desperately around the room. "Shit." He hissed and bounded up the stairs, running two at a time. He reached her room shortly and heard her sobs, as well as Gumball whispering to her, trying to calm her down. Marshall decided not to knock, only standing there for a moment, listening.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Marshall isn't _that_ terrible of a person." Gumball soothed while speaking barely above a whisper.

"H-he did. He hates me." She muttered, another choking sob taking the breath from her.

Marshall couldn't take it anymore and opened the door, not really fully knowing what to expect. But never had he thought he'd walk in to his best friends kissing. Marshall's heart dropped and his head spun, leaving him to grip the doorway for support.

"What the hell?" He growled, finally getting his thoughts straight. Gumball looked up quickly, now noticing Marshall. Fionna quickly backed away, looking as though she'd been burning.

"What the flip PG?!" She spluttered. "Marshall, just get out of my house! You're messing up my feels. If you don't want to be friends just get out of my house."

Marshall was too busy looking at Gumball to heed her warning. His muscles were tensed as though he were about to lash out. "You knew. You knew, Princeton. You ass." He whispered menacingly as his nails dug into the doorframe. Fionna's anger went away slightly and confusion overtook her.

"Uhm…what?" She asked, her blue eyes darting between them.

Marshall stormed out of the room then, snapping out of his daze. "Bye Fi." He yelled, the door slamming shortly afterwards. Fionna looked confusedly at Gumball, her mouth working as though trying to find the words to say.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She muttered; a blush raging over her sun kissed face.

"I-uh… I don't really know." Gumball rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip in thought. "I guess I didn't want to see you sad."

"Well now I'm even more confused. You can stay here, I don't care, but ya aren't sleeping in here. I just need some time to think." She ushered him out and he complied, still thinking over his actions.

Why _did_ he kiss her?

* * *

**Hey! Two reviews= next chappie ASAP! k!**

**thanks for readin guys! love you!**


	7. Sometimes frights end up in fights

**Heh im back... by the way my beta ****couldn't read this yet so i'm just posting it anyway, if you guys don't like it i'll take it down though. sorry i've been taking so long i'm in a journalism class and i have to post podcasts and news reports and update our website and have two new articles every week, proofed and everything. **

**i hope you like this!**

**i dont own adventure time**

**thanks guys i love youuuuu!**

* * *

Fionna woke up to an empty house. Cake had gone to work and apparently Gumball had left already as well, leaving only a note to show he had ever even been there.

'_Fionna,_

_ Please forgive my behavior last night; I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. I realize what you may or may not have felt for me in the past is long gone by now, and my current feelings or actions will not change that._

_Again, I apologize_

_-Princeton_

She sighed and set down the letter, trudging into the kitchen and chugging the remains of their milk from the jug. After doing so she shuffled over to their living room to play some first person shooter game. Her face formed a concentrated pout and her blonde hair flopped about a small amount when she groaned after dying as her hat lay discarded a few feet away.

She about screamed bloody murder when she saw a face in the window, looking to her phone, shocked to see the time was early evening. Looking back to the face she recognized it vaguely, the red hair obvious giveaway.

Wait, what? How did he know where she lived?

She opened the door cautiously, watching him suspiciously. He smiled awkwardly and waved, a blush coating his tanned cheeks. "Hey Fionna." He rubbed the back of his neck, his hoodie rustling as he did so.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" She hissed, eyes narrowing at him. She didn't open the door yet; she was still suspicious of the boy on her porch.

His hand went into his pocket and she flinched back. He rolled his eyes at her, pulling out a small book. "Student handbook. It has addresses in it. Sorry if I creeped you out by coming over before asking." He blushed and his hand went to rub the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if maybe…you wanted to see a concert or movie or whatever." His brown eyes flicked down to his shoes, avoiding her.

"Uh…sure! Sounds awesome!" She grinned, opening the door wider, less concerned with his odd appearance. He looked up and smiled back at her.

"Cool." He stopped smiling and shoved his hands in his pocket, leaning on his heels. Fionna started laughing.

"What's wrong flamey? Can't you smile?" She pushed his shoulder and he took a step forward to catch his balance.

"I can smile. I just usually don't. Not much to smile about, y'know?" He spoke monotonously, and Fionna raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's not mysterious." She joked, looking back into the house. "You can come in if you want, you know." She gestured back into the house dramatically, and he rolled his eyes yet again. He walked in nonetheless and she smiled, following after and closing the door.

Plopping down on the couch, she threw a controller at the redhead, laughing when he fumbled to catch it. He huffed and sat down net to her, taking off his shoes. Fionna clicked on the game she was previously playing and set it to multiplayer.

Flame smirked; he knew he was good at this game. " Be prepared to lose, Fio." He joked, making her scoff haughtily at him.

"Sure…" She drawled, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He chuckled at her, his face setting into a determined face.

"Let the game begin!" She yelled while throwing her hands in the air as the virtual battlefield appeared on screen. After a few rounds they were equally tied. Flame flopped over the armchair of the couch, feeling at home with Fionna next to him.

"Fine I give up. You beat me, well, tied with me." He huffed, raising his palms in defeat. She whooped loudly, fist pumping in victory.

"Hell yeah I did!" She grinned, punching him in the shoulder.

He pouted, "Ouch Fionna, that really hurts…" he whined mockingly at the adventurous girl.

"Oh shush you, it did not. The only thing hurt is your ego, princey boy." She rolled her eyes, smiling softly. They both jumped a few inches above their spots when a knock at the door resounded through the house. "I'll get it!" Fionna smiled.

Marshall was there, looking ashamed. "Look, Fionna I'm sorry about-"

Flame appeared next to her, looking passively at the raven-haired boy in the doorway. Fionna glared at Marshall. "Leave." She hissed. "You said you didn't care about me, you didn't want to be friends. So leave." Her left hand clutched the opposite arm, looking as though she were restraining herself.

"Punch me." Marshall sighed. "Kick me I don't even care. Fionna I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head.

"She told you to leave." Flame growled, stiffening. Marshall scoffed.

"You replaced me? Hah I knew it." He laughed sadly.

"What?" She whimpered, looking up at him. His eyes looked at her, looking reddish with anger.

"Flame boy." Marshall scoffed at him. "Fionna I thought you had better taste." He growled angrily. Flame eyes narrowed before he slid past Fionna, bringing himself eye to eye with Marshall. His hazel eyes looked over the opposite boy, looking unaffected by his comment.

Fionna looked between the two, wondering what they were doing. "Not man enough to punch me?" Marshall jabbed, sneering.

Flame chuckled, "Or maybe I don't want to get the blood of an imbecile on my hands." Marshall's face turned enraged quickly and his fist launched at Flame's face.

"Nuh-uh." Flame grabbed the fist with one hand and waggled his index finger with the other. He tightened his grip on the fist, causing Marshall to hiss in pain. He let go, spinning Marshall around before pushing him out of the house. "Don't come back here." Flame growled, closing the door behind him and turning to see a startled Fionna.

"Uhm…" Flame started, blushing and realizing how strange he had acted towards Marshall. "Sorry you just…he just…he pisses me off."

"I can take care of myself Flame. I'm not some little girl who needs some guy she just met to come save her. I'm not a damsel in distress." She muttered, looking angry and grateful at the same time.

"I never said you weren't. I think you're a kickass girl who wont take any crap from anyone. That's the reason I like you. You aren't like those pansy girls who are obsessed over how they look. You just be you." His face was completely serious as he told her this, though hers was as red a fire engine.

"T-thanks I guess." She looked away. "Not so sure how to respond to that though…"

He shrugged. "You don't have to. I was just telling you what my opinion is. You may not know how amazing you, but that doesn't mean I cant try to tell you." He suddenly blushed dark. "Heh I've never talked this much before."

She laughed a little, "wanna play another round?" she asked, picking up a gaming controller.

"Hell yeah I do." He smirked and she started up the game.

* * *

**so...uhm ten reviews and a new chappie is posted asap!**

**sorry for the huge jump in demand you guys just review too fast for me to keep up!**

**again, i love you all! ! !**


End file.
